


Naps

by bendingwind



Series: A Broken World [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt by pyroblaze18/kultiras on tumblr:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Clint & Phil - nap time?</em></p>
    </blockquote>





	Naps

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by pyroblaze18/kultiras on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _Clint & Phil - nap time?_

For the first time in a while, Phil manages to get home early. The planning of the previous months, the risks he’s asking several people to take, the need to ensure that everything goes smoothly—that had outweighed even his precious time with his family more often than not for nearly a month. The lights are off when he slips into the apartment, and his stomach sinks; he hadn’t thought to call ahead and see if Clint would even be home. Clint still spends time at the archery club three days a week, and Aaron’s ridiculous chubby cheeks and blindingly endearing smile seem to get him more invitations to playgroups than Phil would have ever thought possible.

Phil sighs, disappointed, and pulls out his tablet. He’ll just send a note to Clint, let him know that he’s home and ask if he wants to go out. 

Got home early, want to take A to the park later?

He slips his tablet back into his briefcase just as Clint’s vibrates in the living room. Phil startles, and then creeps closer.

Clint is sprawled on his back on the couch, fast asleep as Aaron dozes on his chest. Clint’s a remarkably heavy sleeper, but Aaron stirs as Phil watches them. His eyelashes flutter and he squiggles around a little bit, peering up at Phil with massive blue eyes.

Phil melts a little as Aaron reaches up for him, just beginning to fuss. He lifts him off of Clint’s chest, and Clint shifts in his sleep, frowning slightly. Aaron nuzzles into Phil’s neck and peers down.

“‘Apa,” he says, and Phil startles.

Aaron pulls away and stares up at Phil, wrinkling his nose a little. “‘Ada?” he asks. 

“‘Ada!” he repeats, this time at a shriek. Phil stares at him, mouth open a little.

On the couch, Clint shifts again, and then rolls over to peer at the two of them through sleep-heavy eyes.

“Hey,” he says, and then, “did he just?”

Wordlessly, Phil nods. Clint grins, a little more alert.

“I’ve been trying to get him to do it for days. Guess he was just waiting for you.”

The way Clint peers up at him through his lashes, teasing and almost shy, makes Phil’s heart race a little bit faster. In Phil’s arms, Aaron squiggles a little more, and his eyelashes flutter against Phil’s neck as he closes his eyes once again. Clint grins up at the two of them, so fond that Phil almost physically hurts with love.

“Park later?” Phil mouths at him, rocking just a little bit because it helps Aaron sleep. Clint grins at him and nods.

“Nap now, though,” he mouths back, and he climbs over the back of the couch to press a kiss against Phil’s lips and tug him, gently, towards their room.


End file.
